


Warriors In Storybrooke

by EvilRegalTweeba18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalTweeba18/pseuds/EvilRegalTweeba18
Summary: This is a Xena: Warrior Princess/Once Upon A Time crossover.  Xena and Gabrielle find themselves trapped in Storybrooke and they fall in love.  In this story, SwanQueen is already married and canon!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic ever written! So please be nice!

It's the crack of dawn and Xena wakes like she always does as the sun is coming out. Xena turns her head and smiles at the sight of Gabrielle sleeping. Gabrielle just recently cut all her beautiful blonde hair due to an incident that Xena had to use her chakram to cut some of Gabrielle's hair in order to free Gabrielle from Alti. But even with her hair shorter, she still looked as beautiful as ever and Xena actually liked it better short.

Xena went to the pond to catch some fish as she let Gabrielle sleep in. She knows how fussy Gabrielle can get without her "beauty sleep". After Xena caught the fish, she went back to where her and Gabrielle were camping. She started a fire and grabbed the frying pan and started cooking. Gabrielle soon woke up to the smell of fish cooking.

"Mmm that smells good, Xena!"

"Gabrielle you always say that about my cooking and you know I mainly cook fish since it's the easiest thing to cook!"

"I know Xena but I still love the way you cook the fish every time. For some reason you cook it better than I do"

"Well Gabrielle you know I have many skills!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena and smiled. She knew Xena had many skills and she admired Xena for it. Xena would train Gabrielle with the things she knew every once in a while when they had time to train and Gabrielle loved those times the best. She didn't really know why but she felt drawn to Xena in a way she could never explain. She always had to be near her. Being without her made her lost. So when Gabrielle was getting training from Xena, she always loved being as close to her as she can get. Especially when they both were dripping down sweat. Gabrielle always did some moves wrong on purpose so Xena would fall on top of her or vise versa.

After Xena and Gabrielle ate there breakfast, they set out to start there day of traveling the world and help those in need when they most needed a warrior. They heard of this village that was in desperate need of warriors so that was where they were headed. As they were walking with Argo, a storm started to form in the sky. It came fast and hard. They decided to ride Argo together to get to shelter faster. They found a near by cave and went inside it to wait for the storm to pass. A few minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle noticed a green twister coming towards where they were. They couldn't explain why it was green but that was the least of there worries. They needed to escape from it but before they could get away further into the cave, the green twister started to pull Gabrielle into the center of it. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hand before she was too far gone into the twister.

"Xena don't let go of me!"

"Never!"

The twister was getting way to strong and Xena couldn't keep them both on the ground for long no matter how hard she tried. Xena wouldn't let go of Gabrielle even if her life depended on it. So she looked Gabrielle in the eyes.

"Do you trust me Gabrielle?"

"Xena you know I do"

"Good because we're about to go up into the center of that green twister so don't let go of me and I won't let go of you"

Gabrielle just nodded her head in agreement and then just like that, they were inside the center of the twister. Xena and Gabrielle both closed there eyes scared to death.

Then suddenly, a few minutes later they were on the ground not knowing exactly what just happened. They were not in there usual town but a totally different town that they didn't even know how to explain. This town was called Storybrooke, Maine. Soon after they appeared in this town in green twister like smoke that slowly faded into nothingness, Xena spotted Argo not too far from them on the payment road. Xena ran to Argo.

"Oh Argo are you okay my girl?"

Gabrielle turned to Xena.

"Xena, where are we?"

"I don't know Gabrielle but we're about to find out!"

Xena and Gabrielle walked along side the road with Argo. They got to the center of the town where the clock tower is. This was a very strange looking place and they still had to clue how they even got there. They kept walking until they got to Granny's which is the best fast food restaurant in town. Xena told Gabrielle to wait outside with Argo as she went inside to find out more about this place and how they got there. As Xena walked in the door to Granny's, everyone stopped and stared at her for a moment. She had her usual outfit on that made her very sexy looking with her chakram at her side and her sword on her back.

"What are you all looking at?"

Everyone turned away and went back to what they were originally doing except for Regina Mills (The Mayer of that town) and Emma Swan (The savior of the town). This is the town where everyone knew everyone because of the curse Regina cast to make this little town a while back when she was the evil queen in the enchanted forest. Regina and Emma walked up to Xena.

"Hi my name is Regina Mills, the Mayer of this town and this woman right next to me is"

"Emma. Emma Swan" said Emma cutting off Regina.

"May I ask who are you and how in the world did you end up here?"

"My name is Xena. I'm the one they call The Warrior Princess in my world until I somehow ended up here with my horse Argo and my friend Gabrielle who helps me fight all my fights when warriors are needed"

Xena points to Gabrielle waiting outside of Granny's with Argo. Regina and Emma look at them waiting outside then look back at each other with confused looks before looking back at Xena.

"How exactly did you get here?"Asked Regina

"Honestly, I don't exactly know. Gabrielle and I were just walking with Argo to a place where people in a small village needed a warrior since we travel the world and go anywhere where people need us. But then this storm came along that formed this green twister that sucked all of us here somehow."

Regina nodded in understanding and said "Ah now I see. You all got here through a passing cyclone which one can also take you back home to your world!"

"A what?" Xena replied.

"A cyclone. It can take you to a different realm and for some reason, it took you here and now we need to figure out why before we can try and get you back home!" Replied Regina.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Regina's right. You and your friend will just have to stay here until we can figure out why that cyclone brought you here in the first place. Which means, you and your friend can stay in one of Granny's rooms and your horse can stay in the barn not too far from here!"

Xena nodded her head and said "Thank you but the only money we have is just a few dinars!"

"That's fine! I'll let you stay here for free since I'm the Mayer and I have the right to but only because I'll be getting you back home as soon as I can" replied Regina.

"Oh thank you but there's no way we could ever repay you" said Xena.

"Actually you can repay me by helping Ruby around the restaurant taking orders so you can make some money just in case your here longer than expected. Ruby will show you how to do things. Both you and your friend will help out the restaurant".

Xena looked around Granny's and even though it was very different then she's use to, she replied "Okay that sounds fair!"

Regina and Emma got a room at Granny's for Xena and Gabrielle then took them both to the farm where Argo will be staying. Xena and Gabrielle got all settled in the room and that following night before they both fell asleep in the twin beds, Gabrielle turned to Xena.

"This is one strange town with strange things I've never even seen before"

"I know Gabrielle but it's only temporary. We'll find a way to get home!"

"Do you think Ares did this?"

"I don't know Gabrielle but we're gonna find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


Xena and Gabrielle woke early in the morning in there room from a knock on the door. Xena slowly got up and opened the door and saw it was Ruby.

"Hi sorry to wake you so early but Regina told me to wake you early enough to show you both how to help out around the restaurant".

"Oh it's fine. I'm usually an early bird though, Gabrielle isn't so much of one. I usually let her sleep in until she wakes".

"Well I'm sorry but your going to have to wake her. Regina is the Mayer here and I'd really not want to get on her bad side!"

"Alright fine but at least can we have some breakfast first? I usually make fish I catch for Gabrielle and I but in this new world, I don't even know where a nice pond, lake, or river even is but I'm sure I can find one fast! replied Xena.

"What? Oh no don't worry about that. I'll make you some breakfast with food you've probably never tasted before...or maybe you have. I don't know. I don't even know where you come from. But I'll give you free food for breakfast, lunch and dinner until you start making your own money by helping me out here with taking orders, bringing food to the tables, etc!" replied Ruby.

Ruby gave Xena two uniforms with a little apron to go around the waste for her and Gabrielle. The uniform was white and pretty much plain as can be. Same with the apron.

Once Xena and Gabrielle ate there breakfast, they thanked Ruby for being so generous. They never had eggs and bacon the way they cooked it in this world. Usually they just hunted animals or stole eggs from the chickens and cooked it over a fire. Here, they added maple syrup to the bacon and made it more sweeter and tastier and added salt and pepper to the eggs which they would never normally do. But yet it tasted so good!

Ruby showed Xena and Gabrielle how to take down orders to give to Granny who cooked all the meals. Xena was pretty fast at picking everything up while Gabrielle took a little longer to understand all the different foods and drinks they have but she caught on well enough to do the work.

After they both were done with there shift at Granny's, it was 3pm. Granny's wasn't that hard of a job to do if they really thought about it. It wasn't much different from how they do it back home. They both went back up to there room and changed out of there uniforms which surprisingly was still very clean and put on there normal warrior clothes. For some reason it made them feel more comfortable and more at home. Then they left the room to go visit Argo at the farm. She had apples in her stall given to her by the kids that visit the farm everyday. So Xena didn't have to worry about feeding Argo fore she was getting well fed by the kids and the owners of the farm. But Xena still brushed her hair and talked to her like she always does before leaving with Gabrielle to go back to there room at Granny's.

A few days had past and Xena and Gabrielle were getting really good at working at Granny's. They were fast paced and everybody loved them. It was now Friday and Regina came walking in Granny's with Emma holding hands and smiling at each other like there was no one watching. Xena watched as they came in noticing who they were and smiled. Emma and Regina sat down at a booth and Xena came up to them to take there order while Gabrielle was taking someone else's order.

"Hello there, what can I get you?"

"I will have a hamburger with french fries and some sweet tea" replied Regina.

Emma looked at Regina with a look like she always gets the same thing over and over again every week.

"What? You know my obsession with hamburgers and fries!"

"Yes I do my darling but every week? Maybe get something; oh I don't know, different?" replied Emma

Regina smiled at Emma's remark.

"I don't think so Wifey, I'm getting a hamburger with fries and a sweet tea!"

Emma gave Regina a nice warming smile like she's in love with a kid and said "Alright, fine. Have it your way!"

Xena had a surprised look on her face and then said "Wait, are you two married?"

Regina and Emma both looked at Xena with a big smile on there face and at the same time they both said "yes!"

"We have been married for over a year but been together for 2 years now"! replied Regina.

As soon as Regina said that, Xena's heart melted with joy because back in her world, same sex marriage was illegal and treated differently but here in this world, it seems like no one cares and that made her happy inside.

With a teary eyed voice, Xena replied "Congratulations to you two! I'm so happy you found happiness in one another!"

"Thank you!" replied Regina.

Xena continued writing down Regina's order and then turned to Emma and asked what she was having.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and fries with a chocolate milk shake"

Xena wrote her order down then went to go give the orders to Granny to cook them.

Once Emma and Regina ate there meals and paid, they both got up from the booth. Before walking out of Granny's, Regina told Xena to have her and Gabrielle meet them back at her house when there shifts are done to try and figure out exactly how the cyclone got them there. Regina gave Xena her address and said if they needed help finding it, to have Ruby show them. Then they walked out of Granny's.

Ruby showed Xena and Gabrielle exactly where Regina and Emma's house was. It was a small town so Ruby only needed to show them once. As Regina let Xena and Gabrielle inside her home, she lead them to her living room. Emma was already there and told Xena and Gabrielle to have a seat anywhere they liked. They both sat together on the couch while Emma sat in a chair across from the couch while Regina sat in the other chair across from the couch next to Emma.

Emma and Regina were surprised to see Xena and Gabrielle with there warrior clothes on and weapons with them as if they were ready for a fight.

"Why do you both have your warrior clothes on and weapons with you if you don't mind me asking?" asked Emma.

"Well you never know when we might need them" replied Gabrielle.

"You see, where me and Gabrielle come from we are warriors as you can tell and most of everybody tries to kill us!" Xena said.

Regina nodded her head in understanding but then said " You really don't need them with you here. You don't wear them on you when your working at Granny's and you don't need them now!"

"We might not have them at Granny's but we can grab them in a matter of seconds if we needed to. We both can fight with just about anything on but so far it's just one quiet town!" replied Xena.

Regina looked at Emma and was not sure exactly how to explain things that go around here. But started to try.

"There are actually a lot of things that go around here but we deal with them magically"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other and then looked back at Emma and Regina.

"Wait, you mean to tell me your witches?" Xena said

Regina looked down at the floor for a few seconds then back up at them.

"Well my mother had magic and so do I. I don't label myself as a witch. I never did. I actually used to be called the evil queen back in the enchanted forest and back then, I was very evil"!

Right after Regina said that, it clicked into Xena's brain.

"I know you or at least I know of you. In my world, it was just a legend made up about 30 years ago of an evil which who casted a dark curse to get her happy ending. I heard the whole story but never believed it because it was told by one of the Gods and according to them, you were not from our world but a different one that the God could go back and forth to"

Regina and Emma both looked at each other with very confused looks.

"What do you mean by Gods?" replied Regina

"Gods as in Ares: The God Of War, Aphrodite: The God Of Love, and the list just goes on and on" said Xena.

Regina looked down on the ground and smiled then looked back up at Xena and smirked.

"Your really from a land that has Goddesses and somehow they heard of me? Wow did my name get around, huh?"

Xena laughed at that remark. Then pointed to Emma.

"So if she's the evil queen I heard about, then who are you? How are you guys married?"

Emma laughed. "That's kinda a long story to be honest. Long story short, I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. They sent me to this world to escape her dark curse through a wardrobe that was enchanted by wood. I grew up, had a son that Regina some how coincidentally adopted, and 10 years later after giving him up, he found me. Told me I was the savior and had to break the curse. I thought he was crazy but he was only a kid so I went with it. Turned out, I broke the curse and got my son back. My sons love is what changed Regina good. With Regina's magic and my magic combined, we found out we're stronger together. That's what started our friendship and our partnership over our son. Then somehow we just fell in love!"

Xena gave a surprise face and put up her finger.

"Wait, you have magic too?"

"Yes I do. Apparently when your destined to be the savior as I was, you get to have magic as well!"

"Oh I see well then can both your magic combined take me and Gabrielle home to our world"?

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. But I promise you, we'll get you back home!" replied Emma.

After Xena and Gabrielle got back to there room at Granny's, it was around 8pm. Her and Gabrielle weren't really tired yet so they decided to figure out how the tv worked. Ruby always said she'd help them if they needed it so Xena went downstairs to the restaurant area and found Ruby was still there and asked for her help to work the tv. After Ruby showed Xena and Gabrielle how to work the tv in there room, Ruby left. Xena and Gabrielle still didn't understand this world yet knowing it was so different from there own but they kinda liked it here. After a while Xena and Gabrielle fell asleep in each other's arms watching tv on the couch.

The next morning they both woke up to a loud thunder outside. They both rushed outside to see what it was. A green twister formed in the sky dropping someone in there world. Regina and Emma both ran to where Xena and Gabrielle were. Regina noticed Xena and Gabrielle had there weapons on them even though she simply stated they didn't need them. Regina yelled up at the sky saying "Somone's coming. It's a cyclone!"

Xena looked at Regina confused.

"If this thing is the same thing that brought Gabrielle and I to your world then how did you not notice it?"

Regina looked at Xena with a surprised face. "I don't know. Were you next to the Storybrooke sign?"

Xena squinted her eyes and suddenly remembered.

"Yes we were actually!"

"Then that's probably why we didn't notice it."

Xena looked back at the cyclone which slowly faded away. Xena saw a woman becoming more clear as the green smokes fades. Xena then pulls out her sword and said "Alti".

"Well it's nice to see you again Xena, with your little blonde girlfriend Gabrielle! It wasn't so easy to find you here. Nice escape plan escaping to another world"

Xena told Emma and Regina while still looking at Alti "This is my fight! You don't know her power like I do!"

Regina formed a fireball in her hand and said, "Well I've got power too!"

Xena tried to stop Regina from throwing the fireball at Alti by saying "No you don't understand her power!" But it was too late. Regina threw the fireball at Alti.

Alti caught the fireball in her hand and simply blew it out with a laugh.

Before Regina knew it, Alti started using her power on her. Regina fell to the ground. Regina held her head and screamed as she was seeing her future as Alti was showing her. Regina was seeing how she was gonna die by Alti. It started to hurt her physically. Regina kept screaming.

Emma suddenly screamed "STOP" and used her power on Alti. White colored magic flowed through Emma's hands and onto Alti. But Alti caught Emma's magic with her hand and stopped it. Then Alti turned to look at Xena.

"What happened to you and your little side kick sword fighting me? Lord knows I love a nice good sword fight?!"

Just like that Xena did her famous warrior cry and flip and landed right in front of Alti. Alti pulled out her sword behind her back and began sword fighting. They fought for a good minute before Alti started using her power on her. Xena started to see flashbacks to the time Xena got her legs broke when she was on the cross by Ceasers army. Then suddenly Xena fell to the ground.

Gabrielle yelled "XENA!"

Then picked up her sais weapons that she had tied to her ankles and started to go after Alti to help Xena. Xena yelled "NO!" but Gabrielle didn't listen. When Xena needed her, she was there even if Xena insisted not to.

Gabrielle punched and kicked Alti. Even used her sais and stabbed her in the stomach. Alti just laughed and kicked Gabrielle in the stomach then pushed her across the street.

Xena saw Gabrielle was hurt and somehow used all her strength to stand up with her sword and fight some more. As Alti was about to go after Gabrielle some more, Xena used her chakram and waited a few seconds. The chakram hit Alti and sliced her back. Blood was gushing. As the chakram came back to Xena, she caught it like she always does. Alti suddenly turned around.

"You might've won this little round Xena but you won't win the next round. It's you and me in the Astra world again. I'll let you know when by using my mind power. You'll know."

Then all the sudden, Alti disappeared.

Xena looked confused knowing Alti could never just disappear like that before. Something must've changed. Her power must've gotten more enhanced. This wasn't good.

Gabrielle ran to Xena.

"XENA? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gabrielle. I'll heal soon enough from her power. So will Regina!"

Emma and Regina slowly walked up to Xena and Gabrielle. Emma had her arms around Regina helping her walk.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Emma

Xena looked at Emma.

"That was Alti. She's my enemy. I think she thinks me and Gabrielle tried to escape her by coming here but that's not it. We don't even know how we got here or how she got here!"

Regina looked at Xena and Gabrielle and with a big grasp on her breath.

"Maybe you need those weapons on you after all!"

"Well, you'll see I have many skills with my weapons and even with my hands. I know this one pressure point that if I don't release it, you'll die in 30 seconds" replied Xena

"Well then Emma and I need your *many skills* to help get that hell woman out of Storybrooke!" replied Regina

"With pleasure!" said Xena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. Sex scenes between Xena and Gabrielle will come up soon either in this next chapter or the chapter after that. I certainly hope you like the story so far! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two days since anyone's seen or heard from Alti. Xena and Gabrielle still worked at Granny's during the day but now they had there weapons on them at all times. The only thing Xena didn't wear was her sword because she didn't wanna have to drag it around a small diner all day but she kept her sword behind Granny's table so she could always get it in a matter of seconds when she was working on her shift.

As soon as Xena and Gabrielle's shift ended, they'd go straight to Regina and Emma's house trying to form a plan to take down Alti. Emma and Regina were learning about how Xena can go into the astral world in order to beat Alti. Though, Emma and Regina didn't like how she'd have to kill a horse in order to do the ritual.

"You mean to tell me you have to kill one of our horses in order to stop this new mysterious woman who just showed up?" Asked Henry as he came walking into the room listening to half of what Xena's been saying.

"Yes. I'm very sorry kid. I don't like killing horses. I have a horse of my own but it's the only way to defeat Alti and trust me kid, killing the horse isn't the worst part!" replied Xena.

"What do you mean? What's more worse than killing a horse?"

"Drinking it's blood and dancing a dance ritual while singing foreign words that I learned from Alti herself back when I was evil and I thought she could be my ally!" replied Xena.

"What? Nasty!"

"Wow, wait there wonder woman. You mean to tell me you have to drink the horses blood? Ewww. So gross!" said Emma

"Yeah I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to agree with my wife and our son on this one. Isn't it a little too much? Can't I just make up a spell to make you go to the astral plane? I think we'd all like that much better!" replied Regina.

"In my world, there was no spell to get to the astral plane. Only with this ritual can you get in the astral plane!" said Xena

"Well in our world, things can and might work very differently. Can't we just try out my way first please before you go off killing our horses!" Replied Regina.

Gabrielle looks at Xena with a serious but heart warming smile.

"Maybe we should just give it a try Xena. You know, it may actually work. Things are very different here"!

"Alright fine but if your way doesn't work then we're doing it my way and I know for a fact Alti will be killing a horse to get to the astral plane if it is the last thing she'll do. I'm just glad Gabrielle and I wounded her pretty badly otherwise we wouldn't have the time to do it your way first! She needs this time to heal!"

"Well trust me, I'll find a way. My way WILL work." replied Regina

"Alright if you say so!" said Xena.

Then Xena turns to look at Henry again.

"Oh I'm Xena by the way and this is Gabrielle. We've never actually met before but we heard a little about you from your moms!"

"Oh I've heard all about you two. You two were the talk of Storybrooke for a week almost and now this other evil mystery woman is. Whatever you said her name was!" replied Henry

"Oh, well then. It's nice to finally meet you and her name is Alti!" replied Xena

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I heard how you hurt this Alti. It's the talk of the town now about how skilled you are with those weapons. The both of you."

"Well thank you!" replied Gabrielle.

"Your welcome. Can you teach me someday?" Asked Henry

Regina looked at Henry as if he just asked the wrong question as if she gave him the "oh no you won't" look.

Gabrielle gave a small chuckle then said "You can't learn how to use any weapons until you learn the skill on how to talk your way out of things especially when it comes down to getting out of a fight!"

Xena looked at Gabrielle remembering that's the same advice she gave Gabrielle when they first met. Then Xena got this warm sensation in her heart as if she wanted to pull Gabrielle into a deep passionate kiss though she didn't know why she had these feelings. Xena's had these kinds of feelings for Gabrielle for some time now but couldn't bring herself to say anything about it.

Once Xena and Gabrielle left Regina and Emma's house, they went back to there room at granny's. They both turned on the tv and started watching whatever looked good. After about 30 minutes, they fell asleep on the couch yet again in each other's arms. They both never even registered in there brains that a normal friendship doesn't cuddle the way they do. Xena was laying on the couch on her back while Gabrielle was just on top of her with her head resting on Xena's chest. They never really understood why but they both could always sleep better when they cuddled together at night.

The next morning, Regina started working on her spell to get Xena into the astral plane. She was working with this spell for over 4 hours before Emma came walking in her Mayer office.

"Any luck with that spell yet hun?" asked Emma.

"Not yet darling but I feel I'm getting close. I just know I am."

"Well is there any chance you can stop what your doing and give your wife some nice love?" asked Emma.

"Well honey I got to finish this spell!"

"You been working on that spell for 4 hours. I think you need a little break and a nice good massage!"

Before Regina could say anything back, Emma pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Then she went down to Regina's neck and started kissing her. Regina couldn't help but escape a loud moan.

"Emma we really shouldn't do this right now. I really gotta work on this spell!"

But Emma ignored Regina and just kept kissing her neck while working her hand slowly up her skirt. Regina was wearing a nice blue button down blouse with a black knee high skirt while Emma was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans!

"Oh fuck it. You really know how to get me Emma. Please fuck me!" said Regina with a sexually frustrated voice.

"With pleasure wifey!" replied Emma.

Emma slowly took off Regina's blouse and black bra. Then started to slowly suck her nipples. Regina let out a loud moan. Emma then took Regina's skirt and panties off. She slowly kissed Regina's lips and walked Regina to her couch that she had in her office and laid her down. Emma got on top of her and started kissing her neck again as she started to work her kisses down to her pussy. Once she got to Regina's pussy, she started to tease her by licking it a few times.

"Oh fuck EM-MA just eat me out. Don't tease me!" said Regina

Emma looked up at Regina and smiled. Then started to eat her out. She slowly sucked her clit for a few minutes before making her way down to Regina's entrance and started sucking it. Then she rolled her tongue in a few circles around Regina's entrance before putting her tongue in it and moving it in and out like a tiny dick. Regina's hips started moving with Emma's mouth.

"Oohhh fuck! EMMA! Please don't stop! Make me cum!" pleaded Regina out of sexual frustration

Emma kept moving her tongue in and out and as she got faster, so did Regina's hip movements.

"Oh God I'm gonna cum!"

And just like that, wet cum came squirting out at Emma's face.

"God Regina I love how your a squirter! It makes me so hot!" said Emma.

And just like that, they made nice passionate love on Regina's office couch.

At around 4pm, Xena and Gabrielle went to meet Regina and Emma at there house like usual. As soon as they got there and were back in the living room, Xena immediately asked "So have you got that spell done yet? We need to test it to make sure it works!"

"Oh right. That sounds like a good idea. The spell is almost done. I've been working on it most of the day. It should be done by tomorrow hopefully!" replied Regina.

"Alright well we need to hurry this up because I know Alti. She doesn't take very long to heal!" said Xena.

"I'll keep that in mind!" replied Regina.

The next day Xena and Gabrielle woke up and worked there shift at Granny's. As soon as they were done working, Xena wanted to go check on Argo to make sure Alti didn't try anything on Argo because if she did, there'd be hell to pay and Xena wasn't gonna wait any longer for Regina's spell.

As Xena and Gabrielle got to the farm where Argo was, Xena found Argo was fine and still being well fed. She brushed her and told Argo how sorry she was for not visiting her the last few days. After that, they went back to Regina and Emma's house. Regina finished the spell by now as it was 6pm.

"In this potion vile is the potion that I made that should take you to the astral world! I made more in case it worked!"

Xena grabbed the potion and sat on the couch before actually drinking it. Once Xena drank the potion, she suddenly fell into a deep sleep or so it looked. Gabrielle rubbed Xena's cheek and said "Xena, I know you can hear me. Please be careful in case Alti is already there!"

As soon as Gabrielle said that, Xena was in the astral world. The spell worked. Now, she just has to wait for Alti.

Once Xena came back to the real world, Gabrielle immediately asked "So? Did it work?"

"Yes Gabrielle. It worked. Now we wait for Alti to give me the sign to meet her in the astral world and I fear it'll be sooner than anyone thinks!"

"How soon do you think she'll be ready?" asked Gabrielle

"Any day now Gabrielle. Any day!"

"Xena, I think I should go with you. I don't think you can do this alone. This isn't just your fight anymore. It's our fight. We're in this together. Always. I love you!"

"Gabrielle, I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I'm going with you Xena. Don't try to argue with me on this!" said Gabrielle

Xena gave Gabrielle a heart warming smile.

"Alright but you stay as close to me as possible and if she starts hurting you badly, you gotta promise me you will come back and that you won't wait for me!"

Gabrielle just gave Xena a look like "NO" but said nothing.

"PROMISE ME GABRIELLE"

"Okay. I promise!" said Gabrielle

Emma and Regina looked at Xena and Gabrielle as they were talking. They both wondered if they were a couple or not but never bothered to ask. Though now, Emma was eager to know.

"Are you two together? Like, Regina and I are?" asked Emma.

As Emma asked that Xena and Gabrielle both looked at Emma not knowing what to say. Then Xena turned to look at Gabrielle as if she wanted to say yes like her heart was breaking by saying no. Then turned back to look at Emma and with a low saddened voice said "No we're not together!"

Xena then looked back at Gabrielle seeing Gabrielle was already looking at her. Gabrielle's heart felt broken at Xena's words. She wanted so badly to be with Xena romantically but she just didn't think Xena felt the same way.

Xena and Gabrielle shared a few kisses on the lips in the past but they were only pecks and every time it happened, it was always for some reason. Like when Gabrielle married Perdicas a few years back. Xena looked so sad and gave Gabrielle a peck on her lips as if saying "please don't go" but Xena would never ruin Gabrielle's happiness. After Perdicas died from Callisto, it's like her and Xena got so much closer.

Gabrielle looked at Emma and Regina and simply said "Xena and I just have this connection with each other. We just found out recently from an oracle that we're soulmates. We were in past lives together and we'll be in future lives together! That's probably why we look so close"

"Could've fooled me! I think you two look good together as a couple, I mean!" said Emma.

At that remark Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other. Both there hearts skipped a beat at there words. Neither of them knew what to say.

Later that night when Xena and Gabrielle were back at there room at Granny's, they hardly said a word to each other. They just sat there in silence trying to fall asleep and trying to hide the fact that they both were hurt. If only they both knew the other was hurting just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you all earlier that this is a Xena and Gabrielle love story but that I was making SwanQueen married in it. So yes, I put SwanQueen smut in it. But don't worry. There will be Xena and Gabrielle smut later on. I promise. Thank you for reading and I certainly hope you like how I'm mixing these two shows together. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  


Xena and Gabrielle woke up the next day after testing the potion Regina made for them to go to the astral world. They put there work uniforms on and put there weapons on them then went off to start there day of work. They were doing great that was, until a similar face came walking in the door to Granny's. Xena and Gabrielle's face were in shock. Xena quickly grabbed her sword from behind Granny's counter in the matter of seconds and pointed it to the similar face with a mean *I'm gonna kill you* look

"Ares!" Xena said.

"Hello Xena. You know, you are the best warrior I know and I m shocked that your working in a small diner with Gabrielle!"

"Ares! What the hell are you doing here? How are you even here?" replied Xena.

"I'm a God. The God of War to be exact. I can do whatever I want and be wherever I want in the blink of an eye!"

"Alright you made your point there but how did you know where I was and how to find me?"

"Well you see that green twister that sucked you and Gabrielle up into this new world? That's a cyclone. I conjured it up to make it suck you and Gabrielle into this world!"

Xena laughed a sarcastic laugh then said " And why would you ever do that? Wanted to get rid of your *best warrior* because you and I both know I have many skills!"

Ares looked at Xena with a blank face for a moment.

"No Xena. I brought you and Gabrielle here to be safe from Alti. I heard she was back in town. I don't know how she is back knowing you defeated her; or so we thought!"

"Haha and why would you ever do something so foolish like that? Gabrielle and I can take care of ourselves!"

"Not this time Xena. Altie's power has enhanced as you should already know by your little fight with her previously. I was there just watching. You just couldn't see me fore I made myself invisible. I heard the legend about 30 years ago of a powerful witch who cast a dark curse to get her happy ending. Although just a few years ago, I heard The Savior came and broke this dark curse and had powerful magic. That's why I brought you here. To defeat Alti, you need her help!"

Xena just looked at Ares with a confused look but could tell he was telling the truth. Especially since she knew Ares always loved her.

"Alright Ares. I believe you. But if you saw that fight then you obviously know that Regina and Emma's magic didn't help very much. It was Gabrielle stabbing Alti in the stomach and my chakram slicing her back that wounded her." said Xena

"Oh I saw that. But who is this Regina and Emma you speak of?"

"They're the ones you obviously want to help us defeat Alti. Emma is The Savior and Regina is the evil witch that casted the dark curse. She turned good just as I did! They're also married with a son!"

Ares looked at Xena shocked.

"Oh wow. Well I wasn't expecting that. That version of the story certainly didn't get around in our world! Well, either way, you can't defeat her alone and you know damn well that I'm not gonna let you die Xena! You're the only woman I've ever loved even though I don't actually show you enough" replied Ares.

Xena made a chuckle with what Ares said and simply said "Right, you love me but you almost get me killed so many times too!"

"Ah, nah Xena. You know I didn't mean it like that. I always knew you'd get out of every situation I put you in."

Xena finally lowered her sword and told Ares that her and Gabrielle needed to keep working until they're shift was done. Xena told Ares to reappear to her and Gabrielle in a few hours so they all can go to Emma and Regina's house with a new plan.

After there shift was done, Xena and Gabrielle went to Emma and Regina's house. Xena and Gabrielle knocked on the front door and Emma opened the door to let them both in. They all went to sit in the living room once again.

Regina looked at Xena and said "Well hello Xena" then looked at Gabrielle and said "Gabrielle".

"Did you use the potion and go into the astral world to defeat Alti yet?" asked Emma.

"Um, no actually. Not yet. We have a little problem!" said Xena

"Problem? What kind of problem?" asked Regina

"You'll see" said Xena.

Xena looked around the room for a few seconds.

"Ares? Come out wherever you are!"

Right after Xena said that, Ares just appeared.

"Emma, Regina, meet Ares. The God of War from my world. Apparently he can come to and from each world with no problem!"

Emma made a surprise face then pointed her finger at Ares.

"Wait, you're the God of war?"

"In the flesh! I put Xena and Gabrielle in this world because I know she can't defeat Alti alone this time. Not with her power enhanced. She needs help with this Savior I've heard so much abou in my world. So, which one of you is the savior?"

Emma made a confused look.

"Wait, my magic isn't very useful to Alti. I found that out the hard way!" replied Emma

"Ah, so YOU must be the savior then?"

"Yes, I'm the savior. But how is my magic going to help when it didn't work before? My wife's magic didn't even work!"

"Oh, right Xena told me you married the evil witch who's curse you broke. I really don't care about those little details. I only care about one thing. Saving my love!" replied Ares.

Xena then looked at Ares with a serious face. Xena finally figured out exactly why Ares wanted Alti gone and it wasn't because of her. Not entirely anyway.

"You want Alti dead because she's trying to figure out a way to steal YOUR magic to kill you and become a God herself, isn't it? She can't become a God with the erosion because I took the last bit to come back to life a few years ago. But there's another way, isn't there Ares?"

Ares looked at Xena and took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"I never could trick you for long, could I XE-NA? replied Ares.

"Nope. Never. You forget Ares, I KNOW you! So tell me, what is this other way that Alti can become a God?"

"There is this guy who I kinda know. He has a dagger that can control him if you can get a hold of it. It can also take his magic and put it into you if you kill him with this dagger. With that being said, she can easily kill me with her power and the power she will get if she kills this guy I kinda know! So, I need you all to defeat her"

Emma and Regina were just in shock.

"I know exactly who you're talking about!" replied Regina

"Yeah, we both know who this guy is! But we don't know how you know *kinda* know him!" said Emma.

All the sudden gray smoke appeared and slowly faded with two people standing in the room near the entrance of the living room. Xena took out her sword as fast as she could and told Emma and Regina to run. Regina looked at Xena and then put her hand up and said "WAIT, STOP!"

Xena looked at Regina with a *are you serious? This woman is gonna kill us look*

Regina looked back at the two people standing in the entrance of the living room. One of them was of course Alti while the other person was certainly a surprise face no one ever thought they'd see again.

Regina looked as if she was gonna cry and with a sadden but scratchy voice said "Mother? But, how? How are you here? How are you alive?"

"Well this is my cue to leave!" Ares said and poof, he was gone.

Xena looked at Regina with a surprised look.

"Mother? This woman is your mother?"

"Yes, but she's supposed to be dead!" replied Regina.

Alti just laughed. Cora just stood there and said nothing.

"She's my leverage. After healing a bit, from what Xena and her little girlfriend did to me, I learned a little more about you two. Found out Emma is this Savior I heard about and Regina was the witch who cast the dark curse. After that, it was so easy to learn who to use for my leverage."

Regina looked at Alti with tears in her eyes then said "you're gonna pay!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try" Alti replied.

"How?" Asked Xena.

Altie just laughed.

"Well, that's the fun part. Haven't you noticed my powers enhanced? I have more power then you Emma and even you Regina. I am able to bring back the dead now."

Alti looked at Regina and continued, "Your mother, Regina and if she doesn't help me she will die yet again but this time with much pain by me. So, she WILL obey my every command"

Cora then looked up at her daughter Regina with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my darling! But I don't wanna die again!"

Xena squinted her eyes while still holding up her sword.

"How the hell did you get more powerful?"

"Well Xena, when you defeated me the first time, I did die. I met Hades and I made a deal with him. Apparently the soul of the warrior princess was much more better fun to have then mine. Apparently you have a lot of goodness in your soul and in your future lives that he wants to destroy!"

"So he brought you back, made you stronger? Just to get me?"

"Bingo!" Altie replied.

"We're still meeting in the astral world. Only this time, Cora here will help me go there more easily and this time, I will kill you Xena!"

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that?" replied Xena.

"Meet me in the astral world this time tomorrow and come alone. No Gabrielle. Just you"

And just like that, gray smoke appeared and they were gone.

Regina was furious to know her mother was alive again and she was gonna do everything in her power to make it stay like that. She didn't wanna lose her mother again. Not when her and her mother made amends right before she accidentally killed her when Snow tricked her. Regina figured she could get a second chance with her mother.

Emma looked at Regina then cupped her face with her hands and kissed her lips gently.

"Don't worry Regina, we'll find a better way to defeat Alti tomorrow! I won't let her hurt Cora even if I think she's evil!"

Regina looked at Emma with a soft smile with tears still rolling down her face.

"You'd make sure my mother stays alive for me? Do you remember what she did?"

"Of course I remembe honey but if you can change then so can she. She deserves a second chance if she can get one!"

Regina just cupped Emma's face gently so now they both were holding each other.

"Thank you!" replied Regina.

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other then back at Emma and Regina.

"Alti said I need to go to the astral world tomorrow alone. You can't be there!" said Xena.

Gabrielle then looked at Xena with watery eyes.

"NO! You are NOT going alone Xena!" replied Gabrielle.

"I agree with Gabrielle. You're not doing this alone!" replied Emma.

"And how in the world do you think you can go with me without Alti knowing?"

"I don't know for sure but I know exactly who to ask. His name is Rumpelstiltskin. He's the dark one here and he's also the guy with the dagger that Ares was talking about!" replied Regina.

Just after Regina said that, Emma suggested they all go to Gold's shop to get Rumple's help. Emma filled in Xena and Gabrielle more about Rumple and about how he runs a shop here in Storybrooke. Emma even told them about his wife Belle and how she fell in love with the man behind the beast within.

Once they all got to Gold's shop, Rumple was there working behind the counter like he always does.

"Well dearies, what do we have here?"

"We need your help Gold!" Emma said.

Emma and Regina explained everything that just happened to Gold. After explaining, Gold shook his head in understanding.

"Well if you want my help dearies, it's gonna have to cost you?"

"Cut the shit Gold! You'll help us no matter what or else Alti will find a way to get your dagger and become the dark one herself!" replied Regina.

Gold just looked at Regina with a blank face for a few seconds.

"Well then, we better get to work! I will help you make a separate potion that everyone except Xena will have to add to your potion that Regina made. It will make it to where only Xena is going to be visible in the astral world! I'll also make sure that in this separate potion, you'll still have all your magic in the astral world!"

"And you think it'll work?" asked Emma.

"Oh trust me, it'l work dearie! My magic never fails me!"

"It better or we're all probably gonna end up dead and I prefer to be alive!" said Regina.

"And you think I don't? I prefer to be alive just as much as you do! Now, meet me back here tomorrow evening. By then everything will be all set and we're all going to the astral world!"

"What, now your going too?" asked Emma

"Well of course I'm going. No one is getting my dark one dagger or my magic!"

"Alright point taken but I have just one other question for you. How does The God of War know you?" asked Emma

"Well why do you ask?"

"Here's here!" replied Xena.

Xena explained why Ares told her why he was there and how they got to Storybrooke from Ares!

"Well then, we need to defeat Alti now!"

Then Rumbe looked at Emma and said "Oh, and if you need to know, I'm the dark one. I can go and be anywhere in any realm EXCEPT for this world since this is a world without magic beyond Storybrooke! So,if you don't mind I'm gonna go make that potion to get this Alti person out of Storybrooke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a good point to stop so I can have more action in the next chapter. I hope you like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xena, Gabrielle, Emma and Regina all went to Gold's shop that next evening and Rumple was waiting for them. He had both potions ready. Everyone except Xena added both of Rumple's potions to the potion Regina made and drank it while laying on the floor in the back of Gold's shop so they wouldn't fall hard on concrete after taking the potion. After they all drank there potion, Xena drank hers. It was the time Alti told Xena to meet her in the astral world so Xena knew Alti would be there. Especially knowing Alti never backs down from a fight.

Suddenly they all appeared in the astral world. It looked liked Xena's world but for the dead. Xena thought to herself *home sweet home*. Xena looked around and suddenly spotted Alti. Alti was standing there looking at Xena with that *bring it on* look.

"Hello Xena. Nice of you to show. Didn't think you had the guts to come alone!" said Alti.

Right when Alti said that, Regina said quietly with a smile "It worked. She can't see us! This'll be fun!"

Xena pulled out her sword and did her warrior cry and said "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Suddenly Xena started charging to Alti while Alti did the same. They begun to sword fight. While Xena was keeping Alti busy, Regina was creating a fireball in her hand to shoot it at Alti. She just had to get a good enough spot to aim perfectly. She stepped a little closer to get a better aim then threw the fireball. It hit Alti right on her left side. Alti fell to the ground with a slight scream from the pain. Regina and Emma are able to use there magic on her because Alti can't see them to stop them or there magic.

Alti looked up at Xena.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh that? Well you didn't think I'd actually come alone, now did you?" replied Xena.

Right then, Alti screamed out of anger.

"I should've known you wouldn't come alone!"

"You wanted a fight. Let's see what you got!" said Xena.

Alti got up off the ground and started sword fighting Xena again. After about a minute, Alti started using her power on Xena. Alti started showing Xena the past again where Xena was being beaten up by her own army. Suddenly Xena fell to the ground with a scream.

"Gabrielle" said Xena with agony in her voice.

"XENA?" screamed Gabrielle and then started charging at Alti. Alti heard Gabrielle but couldn't place where she was so she started looking around. Then suddenly Alti was kicked and punched to the ground in the matter of seconds.

While Gabrielle was fighting Alti and Alti was trying to fight Gabrielle, Emma and Regina went to Xena.

"Are you alright?" asked Emma

"I'm fine. Help Gabrielle!"

Emma nodded her head and turned to look at Gabrielle and Alti while Regina helped Xena get up. Emma put up both her hands and hit Alti in her back. Alti fell to the ground once again. While Emma was still shooting white magic from her hands to Altie's back to keep her down, Emma said loudly "Gold? A little help will do us some good instead of just standing there watching!"

"I was just wondering how far this would go without my help Dearie!" said Rumple.

Suddenly Rumple waved his hand and transported himself right next to Alti. Gabrielle was still in front of Alti but backed away a little while Emma was holding her down for as long as she could with her magic. As Gabrielle backed away a little more when Rumple transported himself to Alti, Rumple walked in front of Alti and took his dagger from his jacket pocket then stabbed Alti right in the stomach.

"You can't see me right now but trust me Dearie, I'm not happy. NO ONE will take my magic. Not even you!" said Rumple.

Alti felt the dagger go into her stomach and fell from her knees to her back and was now laying on the ground. She started saying some foreign words as Rumple slowly walked away thinking he'd won. These foreign words were healing Alti. After about 30 seconds, Alti was all healed and slowly got up to her feet. As Alti was getting back up off the ground, Rumple turned around to look at Alti with a *are you serious face*.

"What does it to take for you to die?" said Rumble

Alti still couldn't see Rumple but she could definitely hear him so she just laughed and said "I'm a lot harder to kill and I don't go down easy!"

Then suddenly Alti had this look on her face as if someone just stabbed her in her heart. Alti put her hand over her heart and let out her last breath then fell to the ground. Emma, Regina, Xena, Gabrielle and Gold just watched Alti fall to the ground and her body turn to ash as she disappeared.

"I didn't do that and I have no idea who did!" said Rumple

Everyone turned to look at Rumple after he said that with shocked faces.

"If you didn't do that then who did?" asked Regina

Then all the sudden, they were all back in there body's at Gold's shop. They all got up quickly off the floor when they realized someone was there with them. Cora was standing there in Gold's shop with Altie's lifeless body on the floor next to her.

"Mother?" said Regina

"Hello dear, I couldn't watch this god awful women kill you no matter what happened to me! I've been thinking about how to get rid of this woman ever since she brought me back. I had to do everything she said to get her to the astral world otherwise she'd hurt you in ways I could never dream of but she was never specific enough about what I'd do after she'd gone into the astral world!"

"You took out her heart and crushed it when she was just laying there knowing she couldn't stop you from the astral world, didn't you?" asked Emma

"Now that I did, yes. It took me about a minute and a half to get the guts to do it because I kept thinking she was gonna wake up anytime and then kill me and I certainly didn't wanna die yet again. But then, I started thinking about you Regina and even about your sister Zelena. While I was dead, I still got the scoop at what was going on here and so I know you and Zelena know about each other now and that you two finally made amends in a way, anyway! And that's what made me get the guts to do it. I stopped thinking about me and started thinking about the two of you!"

Regina looked at her mother with tears in her eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you mother!" said Regina

Rumple took Altie's body and put it in his secret volt he hid magically in the Enchanted Forest. No one can get in or out of his volt without him letting them come and go so that was the safest place he could think of to hide Altie's body just in case she miraculously came back to life again.

A day had now gone and passed and Xena and Gabrielle were sure Alti wasn't coming back. They told Ares everything that had happened and that's when Ares told them that he'd open another cyclone to bring them back home if they wanted to go back. Xena of course said yes and to get them back home. Xena and Gabrielle told Ares to wait about an hour before sending them back home so they could say there goodbyes to Emma and Regina. Ares agreed that was fine.

Xena and Gabrielle went straight to Emma and Regina's house right after speaking with Ares. Xena told them that Ares was going to send them back home now that Alti was gone. Emma and Regina understood but they looked unhappy about it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay just a little bit longer? We could always find another way to get you home!" asked Emma

"We have people to fight and wars to try to end back home. They need us there as there warriors!" said Xena

"I understand that but you've already been gone a few weeks. What's a few more weeks gonna cost you? I'd just really like you guys to see what this world has to offer and also give us a little more time to make something magical to use to contact each other from different realms!"

Gabrielle looked at Emma with a shocked face.

"Wait, you wanna find a way to continue talking with us even from different worlds?" asked Gabrielle

"Of course we do. You guys seem like really nice people and who knows when we might ever need your fighting skills in this world again! Something could always happen so if it does, I'd like to be able to contact you for help!"

Xena nodded her head in understanding after Emma said that.

"Oh I see. I understand now. In that case, we will stay as long as you two can promise us that you'll be able to get us back home because knowing Ares, he won't give us a second chance!" replied Xena

Gabrielle looked at Xena and gave a little laugh.

"Come on Xena, it's Ares. No matter what he says, he's obsessed with you. He might just get us back home if we can find a way to contact him after he goes back home to our world!"

"You have a point!" replied Xena.

Then Xena looked at Emma and Regina and asked "Can you two find a way to contact Ares from our world once he goes back so that way he can get us back home?"

Emma and Regina just looked at each other and smiled then looked back at Xena and Gabrielle.

"I have a feeling I could get Gold to go to Ares and bring him back here. He did tell us he could go to any realm since he's the dark one. He just can't go anywhere in this world outside of Storybrooke because Storybrooke is the only town here that has magic!" replied Emma

Xena looked around the room for a few seconds.

"Ares? I know your here. Come out wherever you are!"

"I still don't know how you do that when no one else can seem to!" replied Ares and out he appeared.

"It's not hard to sense you! You just have to know how to do it!"

"I see." replied Ares with a confused look

"Never mind that. Did you get all that about us staying here? Will you come back in a few weeks with Gold?" asked Xena

"I will. Your my best warrior Xena. I kinda need you in our world so don't be too long!"

"I WAS your best warrior. Now I fight for good with Gabrielle!"

"Uh yeah but I still love to put you in sticky situations knowing you'll get out of it!"

Xena just looked at Ares with a *are you serious* face

"Well I'm gonna go now. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks!" said Ares

Then suddenly Ares was gone. Xena knew he went back to there world. She just had this feeling. After Ares disappeared, Xena looked to Gabrielle and said "Well I'm pretty tired. We had a long hard day. What do you say we go back to our room at Granny's and get some sleep?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena.

"Alright that's fine with me. I'm pretty tired too!"

Xena and Gabrielle said there goodbyes to Emma and Regina and went back to there room at Granny's. Right before they both fell asleep, Gabrielle asked Xena something that Xena thought she'd never hear.

"I see Regina and Emma kissing each other with lovey dovy eyes all the time. Do you ever think about kissing another woman like that?"

Right when Gabrielle asked that, Xena turned to Gabrielle with a surprised look. It took Xena a few moments to gather what she was gonna say but then suddenly gathered the words in her head.

"Yes I have Gabrielle. I have been with both men and woman!"

"You have?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Well now you do!"

Gabrielle and Xena both laid back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling not knowing what to say next. Eventually, they both just fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. I know the chapters aren't very long and I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy lately! I would've made this chapter longer but I thought it was a good way to end this chapter. Xena and Gabrielle smut will come up in later chapters and more SwanQueen smut is coming up too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning when Xena and Gabrielle woke, they put there work uniforms on and started there shift at Granny's. It had been a long few weeks for them but they were so glad that Alti was no longer a threat to anyone.

After there shifts ended, Xena went to go visit Argo at the farm again. It's been a few days now since she's seen her and she missed her baby girl. Gabrielle stayed in there room at Granny's when Xena went to visit Argo. Gabrielle said she was too tired and just wanted to take a few hours nap. So she did.

Gabrielle woke suddenly after her dream. Thoughts of it all came racing in her mind as soon as she woke up. In Gabrielle's dream, Xena came back from visiting Argo and looked at her in such a lusting way. Then all the sudden Xena walked up to Gabrielle and kissed her lips passionately. Gabrielle kissed back. When they parted from there kiss, Gabrielle looked at Xena with confusion but also satisfaction in her eyes as if she was begging for Xena to kiss her again. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could barely breathe. Then all the sudden, she woke up. Her heart was still pounding very fast in her chest as she woke and she still couldn't breath. Her dream just took her breath away. It made her wish it actually happened and that it wasn't a dream.

Ever since Xena told her she had been with both men and women, she couldn't stop thinking of Xena in the most lustful ways. It turned her on in ways she can never understand.

Shortly after Gabrielle woke up, Xena came back from visiting Argo. As soon as Xena walked in the door, Gabrielle immediately thought of her dream again wondering if it was actually gonna come true.

"Gabrielle, I'm back. Argo's doing fine. Still being very well fed" said Xena

Gabrielle looked at Xena with a non surprised chuckle.

"I kinda already knew the barn and those kids that visit the barn would take good care of Argo. I never doubted that!"

Xena shook her head in agreement and said "True! But I still gotta see her. She's been by my side for as long as I can remember now. I can't just let her think I gave her up!"

"Understandable! You know I would do the same thing if she was my horse!"

Damn Gabrielle thought. Her dream didn't come true. She was so hoping for it. But before she could gather the rest of her thoughts, she heard Xena's voice.

"You alright there Gabrielle? You look baffled. What's wrong?"

Gabrielle looked up at Xena quickly after Xena said that and quickly said with a smile "No I'm fine. I'm just still very tired! That's all!"

Gabrielle didn't like lying to Xena. She's never lied to Xena before. Not after that time she had her daughter Hope that was evil and killed Xena's son. It took them both a while to recover from that. Especially since Gabrielle lost Hope in the end anyway. She promised to never lie to Xena again after they finally made amends. But this lie was different. Gabrielle felt she had no choice but to lie. Especially since she felt Xena didn't feel the same way towards her. So she just kept quiet.

Xena looked at Gabrielle knowing that Gabrielle just lied and truly wasn't okay but she just let it slide. She figures Gabrielle will tell her in her own time. So that's when Xena decided to change the subject.

"Well I think we should go see Emma and Regina sometime this week to see if they've started working on something that we can all use to communicate with from our different worlds!"

"Right! We should. We can go there in a few days to give them some time to get back into there everyday lives and start working on the communication equipment we will all eventually use!" replied Gabrielle

"Alright that sounds fare!" Xena said

Xena then looked at the time and saw it was 8 O'CLOCK.

"It's getting pretty late. We both gotta be up by 6. We should get to bed now so we can both wake up with a good nights rest!"

Gabrielle shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah I guess your right. Let's get to bed!"

With that, both Xena and Gabrielle went to bed.

A few days now have gone and past and Xena felt it was about time to pay a visit to Emma and Regina. So, after there shift at Granny's both Xena and Gabrielle went to see Emma and Regina. Xena knocked on the door and Regina opened the door.

"Hello to both of you! What brings you by here today?"

"We were wondering if you started on that communication equipment yet for us to talk through different worlds?" Asked Xena

"I actually just started on it today. I had a few days to catch up on some sleep! But it's in the making. It'll be a cell phone from our world. We will show you how to work it. I will make two. One for you and Gabrielle and one for me and Emma. I will enchant both phones so they can work in any realm!"

"That sounds good to me!" replied Gabrielle

"Would you like to come in? Emma and I are having dinner. You can join us. I made my specialty. Lasagna!"

"We would love to!" replied Gabrielle.

So, Xena, Gabrielle, Emma and Regina all ate dinner together. Then Xena and Gabrielle went back to there room at Granny's and fell asleep.

The next day Xena and Gabrielle woke up and got ready for work. It was like a usual day in this world for them whilst they're here. But soon after there shift started at Granny's, someone appeared in red smoke in the middle of Granny's diner. Xena and Gabrielle didn't know of this man with magic. They've never seen him before. As soon as this mystery man appeared, Emma and Regina came walking in with there son Henry. They were shocked to see who just appeared.

"Hades?" said Regina

"Hades?" Asked Xena with a very confused face.

"Yes Xena. Meet Hades! I suppose you know of him!" Replied Regina

"I know of him, yes but this Hades doesn't look like the Hades from my world. He looks different!"

That's when Hades irrupted and said "We'll that's because I don't show my true self. I can look like anyone or anything. Would you prefer me look the way I did when we first met Xena?"

Emma gave a surprised but also scared look.

"Um no I'd rather you just stay the way you are now. It suits you!" said Emma

With that, Hades laughed.

"I thought you didn't have any God's in your world? You looked awfully surprised when I told you we had God's in my world" asked Xena to Regina

"This is the only God I've ever met and know. I didn't know he was one of the God's you were speaking of. I'm not sure why it never rang a bell before" replied Regina

Hades then looked bored and said "Well I suppose you wanna know why I'm here, don't you?"

Everyone gave him the look of "duh of course we do" and so Hades then said "I want your soul Xena. I see my minion Alti failed. I will not. I will have your soul if it is the last thing I do!"

"You won't get to ever lay a hand on my soul!" said Xena with a mean but serious look.

"Oh but I will!"

Right as Hades said that, Xena tried charging at Hades to fight him but he stopped her with his hand. He raised her in the air and started choking her to death. That's when Gabrielle grew very angry and said "XENA?" and started charging at Hades like Xena did. But it was no use. Hades did the same thing to Gabrielle as he was doing to Xena with his other hand.

Emma and Regina grew very angry and worried at the same time. They looked at each other for a second and Regina said "Together!"

Emma nodded in agreement.

That's when they both started to use there magic. White magic came flowing from Emma's hands while red magic came flowing from Regina's hand. Both there magic hit Hades in the back and made him scream in agony. Hades's back started to burn from the combined magic. That's when Hades let go of Xena and Gabrielle and turned to Emma and Regina. Xena and Gabrielle both fell to the floor.

"This isn't over. I'll be back for Xena and I will not let you two get in my way next time. I'll be ready for you!" said Hades

With that being said, Hades then disappeared in red smoke.

Emma and Regina both ran to Xena and Gabrielle.

"Are you two alright?" asked Regina

Xena and Gabrielle we're both coughing trying to regain there breath and as soon as Xena had enough strength to talk, she looked up to Emma and Regina.

"We're fine! Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem" replied Emma

"We will not let Hades get close to you again. You don't have magic and you certainly cannot beat him. But we can!" said Regina

"I will help someway. I never back down from a fight!" Xena said

"Neither do I" said Gabrielle

"Well in that case, we'll just have to find another way for you to help!" replied Emma

Later in the night right before Xena and Gabrielle were about to get into there own beds, Gabrielle did the unspeakable. She went over to Xena's bedside that was right next to her own and took Xena's hand in hers.

"Xena I don't ever wanna lose you. I love you!"

"You won't lose me Gabrielle. I'll always be here"!

Xena then gave Gabrielle a heart warming smile and hugged her. That's when Gabrielle somehow got enough courage to part from the hug a little and look up at Xena. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and all the sudden, her actions spoke louder than her words. She then kissed Xena with a peck on her lips. She couldn't breathe.

Xena just looked at Gabrielle with a very soft but surprised look then did something Gabrielle never thought Xena would ever do. Xena slowly pecked Gabrielle on the lips just as Gabrielle had done to her. Xena's heart was beating so fast and she got these butterfly feelings in her stomach.

"I will always love you Gabrielle!" said Xena

That's when Gabrielle couldn't help herself. She cupped Xena's cheek and pulled her in a passionate kiss. They kissed passionately for a good minute before breaking for air. Then once they both got air, they kissed passionately again. Xena started to move her hands down Gabrielle's body to her leg. She started moving her hand under her skirt to her pussy. That's when Gabrielle got very heated up. Xena then started kissing Gabrielle's neck and made Gabrielle moan. Gabrielle couldn't stop and she most definitely wasn't gonna stop Xena. She just let everything happen.

Xena slowly took off Gabrielle's warrior clothes and laid her on the bed. She slowly kissed her neck again and worked her way down to her pussy. Xena then started to lick Gabrielle's clit. Gabrielle moaned very loud in pleasure. Xena sucked Gabrielle's clit for a minute before putting two fingers in her pussy entrance and started to pump them in and out. Then continued to also suck Gabrielle's clit at the same time. Gabrielle moved her hips up and down in pleasure with Xena's hand movements. The faster Xena got, the faster Gabrielle's hips started moving.

"Oh God I'm about to cum Xena!"

Just as soon as Gabrielle said that, Gabrielle came long and hard. Gabrielle then took off Xena's warrior clothes fast and lustily. She certainly wasn't gonna waste any time. She pushed Xena softy and gently on the bed to lay her down and went straight to her pussy. Gabrielle licked Xena's pussy lips and made Xena moan.

"I've been wanting to taste you for some time now!"

After Gabrielle said that, she continued to lick Xena's pussy. She sucked her clit for about 2 minuets letting Xena enjoy every minute of it. She then went down to Xena's entrance and put her tongue in deep inside her and started moving it in and out. The faster she got, the faster Xena's hips moved with her tongue.

"Oh Gabrielle. Please don't stop!"

Gabrielle then went a little faster speed with her tongue. Xena then moved her hips just as fast.

"Gabrielle I'm gonna cum!"

And just like that, Xena came hard. They both made very passionate love that night. The next morning they both woke up beside each other in bed cuddling nakedly. Xena was the first to wake up like usual. Xena smiled at Gabrielle thanking God it wasn't just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave reviews if you like the story so far! It'll be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabrielle woke up as Xena was brushing her hands against Gabrielle's hair as she laid there nakedly next to Xena.

"Good morning Xena!" said Gabrielle

"Good morning to you too Gabrielle!" said Xena with a big soft smile on her face

Gabrielle slowly sat up in the bed and every memory of what just happened between her and Xena came flooding back to her. She smiled and looked at Xena.

"I kinda lost my cool last night. I have had strong feelings for you for a very long time and if you regret anything that just happened last night, I'm truly sorry!"

After saying that, Gabrielle's smile became a face with nothing but sadness.

"Gabrielle, I don't regret anything that happened last night. I was too afraid to ever make the first move because I never thought you loved me the way I loved you but when you kissed me last night, that's when I knew you loved me the same way I love you. I don't regret anything! I love you with all my heart!"

After Xena said that, Gabrielle had this big smile on her face again.

"I am so glad you said that Xena because I love you too!"

As Gabrielle smiled at her, Xena couldn't help but smile back.

"I just have one question Gabrielle. What made you kiss me? What made you have the guts to do something that even I was so afraid of doing"

"Honestly, I've been wanting to kiss you for a really long time Xena. Ever since we found out we were soul mates. You have always made me feel complete. You always made me feel at home!"

With that, Xena cupped Gabrielle's face and then ran her hand over Gabrielle's hair with a smile.

Then Gabrielle continued.

"I also had a dream the other night when you were visiting Argo at the barn. It was before you came back to our room here and in my dream, you came back from visiting Argo and just came up to me and kissed me so passionately. Then I woke up. A few minutes later, you came back from visiting Argo. Though my dream never came true. That's why I looked upset when you came back. I'm sorry I lied to you saying I was fine!"

"I figured something was wrong. Thank you for telling me Gabrielle and to be truthful, I did want to kiss you that night. I just couldn't find the courage to do so. I wish I knew how you felt then!" said Xena

"It's alright Xena. We both know now how we feel about each other and I'm so glad we do!"

After Gabrielle said that, they both smiled at each other again.

"We need to get up and get ready for our shift" said Xena

"Your right. We should get ready" replied Gabrielle

So Xena and Gabrielle got up from there bed and got ready for there shift at Granny's Diner. They had smiles on there faces the whole time they were getting ready and when they finally started there shift, everyone noticed how both there moods had changed overnight but no one asked.

Emma and Regina came walking in Granny's Diner holding hands. It was there typical Friday lunch date again. As they both sat down at there usual booth, they both noticed Xena and Gabrielle's mood change and how happy they both looked. Regina and Emma couldn't help but stare at each other with a smile on there faces.

"Do you think they both finally found out they're madly in love with each other?" asked Emma

"Maybe. By there smiles on both there faces as they look at each other, I'd say yes!"

"Let's ask!" replied Emma

"What? No! Let them tell us in there own time!"

But of course Emma never listens to Regina when it comes to something like this. She just couldn't help but ask. Regina knew she wasn't gonna listen to her.

Xena started walking over to there table to take there order. Right before Xena got too close she whispered to Emma "Don't you dare!" and Emma looked at Regina with a glare.

"So what can I get you? Is it the usual? A hamburger with fries for Regina with sweet tea and a chicken sandwich for you Emma with a chocolate milk shake?" asked Xena to Emma

"Yes please!" replied Regina

Emma looked at Regina with a glare again and Xena noticed it.

"Is something wrong Emma? You look mad or curious or something"

Emma looked up at Xena with a smile.

"No no. Nothings wrong. I just couldn't help but notice how happy you and Gabrielle look today!"

"Oh that. Is it that easy to see?"

"Yes it is very easy to see how both your moods changed to be more happier then you've ever been before!" replied Emma

Xena smiled back at Emma and looked down at the floor for a second then looked back up at Emma. Then Xena looked at Gabrielle and smiled. Gabrielle saw Xena looking at her and smiled back from across the room as Gabrielle was taking someone else's order. Then Xena looked back at Emma with a smile still on her face.

"Gabrielle and I have come to terms last night that we are more then just friends!"

"I KNEW IT" replied Emma with a big smile on her face.

Xena just kept smiling at Emma's reply.

"I'm so glad you two finally figured it out. It makes me so happy to know how happy you are together!" said Emma

"Well thank you Emma! I'll just get your orders in to Granny to make and I'll be back shorty with your food" replied Xena

With that being said, Xena left to the other side of the room to Granny to give her there order and when the food was done, Xena brought there food to Emma and Regina. Emma and Regina ate there food and then left to go back to there work day for the rest of the day. Right before they left Granny's, Regina told Xena that she and Gabrielle need to come to there house after there work shifts ended because she had an idea about how to defeat Hades. Xena nodded in agreement.

After Xena and Gabrielle finished there shifts at Granny's, they went to Regina and Emma's house. They knocked on the door and Regina let them both inside and once again, Xena and Gabrielle sat on the couch while Emma and Regina sat across from them.

"Okay so I got an idea. I know someone from Arendelle that has magic powers as well. She has powers to freeze things. She can also build things from ice with her power. Her name is Elsa. Emma and I met her about a few years ago when she got here from my sister's Zelena time travel spell. She somehow got here from that spell. We weren't all exactly sure how but that doesn't matter. What matter is, she can help us!"

"Alright fine. How do we find her?" asked Xena

"Don't worry about that, I know where to find her. I gave her a job here in Storybrooke at the ice cream place. She keeps all the ice cream cold whenever our freezer doesn't always work. She took over that job after her aunt died. Her aunt had the same power as her. She was known as the Snow Queen. She killed herself a few years ago in order to stop her curse she enacted!"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other with confused looks. Then back at Emma and Regina.

"If her aunt enacted a curse, why would she wanna kill herself to end her curse?" asked Gabrielle

"That's a good question. Long story short, Elsa was able to talk her into stopping the curse but the only way to do that was for her to kill herself. So she did. Elsa was hurt for a long time but she's okay now. Elsa's sister Anna helped Elsa get through the death of there aunt!" replied Regina

"Oh wow. Well that's quite a story. But alright. So how do you think she can help kill Hades?" asked Xena

"Well, I figured that since Elsa could turn things into ice, she could use her power to freeze Hades into ice. Then as he's frozen into ice, I can take out his beating heart and crush it. My magic can get through the ice to his heart."

"Alright then how can Gabrielle and I help? I told you before, we don't back down from a fight." asked Xena

"I thought about that. I figured maybe you can use that circle thingy around your waist there to maybe distract Hades into thinking your gonna try to fight him!"

"This circled round thingy is called a chakram. It's a weapon as you saw when we fought Alti!" replied Xena

"Right. Well whatever it is, it could work long enough to distract him for Elsa to freeze him. If he's not distracted, he can deflect Elsa's power!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena and then back at Emma and Regina.

"And what can I help with?" asked Gabrielle

Xena then looked at Gabrielle and said "You can throw your sais weapons. He'd catch them thinking it's just you. Then that's when I'll come up behind him and throw my chakram!"

Regina had a face like "that could work" and then it was like Emma read her mind because right when Regina gave that look on her face, Emma said "That could work!"

Regina nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

"Alright then, let's go fill in Elsa." said Regina

That being said, Emma, Regina, Xena and Gabrielle all went to the ice cream shop that Elsa was just about to close up and filled in Elsa with everything and why they needed her help. After explaining everything, Else agreed to help.

Regina and Emma nodded with a smile at Elsa.

"Alright so tonight we all get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is Saturday. We're all off on the weekend so let's start getting started on this tomorrow!" said Emma

"Um, I'm not off work on the weekends. It's an ice cream shop. I'm always open every day!" relied Elsa

Regina looked at Elsa with a face like "oh yeah I forgot" then said "well tomorrow your closed because I think getting rid of Hades is way more important then ice cream! No offense"

Elsa looked at Regina like she just couldn't do that.

"Kids love this place Regina. I'm not closing my shop. I'll just ask my sister Anna to fill in for me. She's done it before whenever I get sick so she knows what she's doing"

"Okay fine. But tomorrow, we all meet back at the clock tower and I will summon Hades with a spell. I know one that my mother has in her spell book to summon Hades. I've never used it but I'm pretty sure it'll work! My mother's spell book never let me down before!" said Regina

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we kill Hades!" said Xena in a serious voice and a very serious mean look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. Sorry for the short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma and Regina woke up the next morning beside each other in there bed. Emma was laying on her side on the right side of the bed. Regina was holding her close to her side behind Emma! That's usually how they always fell asleep at night. Most of the time they'd wake up in random different sleep positions but sometimes they'd stay in the same sleep position as they fell asleep in all night long. This was one of those times.

Emma turned around to face her wife in the bed and smiled.

"Hello beautiful. How did you sleep?"

Regina smiled back at Emma

"I slept great! I always get a good nights sleep as long as I'm with you!" said Regina

Emma then smiled more wider and kissed Regina on her lips slowly but passionately. Regina kissed Emma back with the same passion. As they both broke for air, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky! You really are my night and charming armor. My true love. I still can't believe you fell for me!" said Regina

Emma then pecked Regina's lips.

"Isn't funny how things turned out?" said Emma

Emma saying that made Regina smile even bigger. Emma knew how much Regina loved her. She could see it in her eyes. Her actions. Her everything and Regina saw the same thing in Emma when looking at her. Regina knew she was loved.

"I love you more than words can say!" said Regina

"I love you too!" replied Emma

They both kissed some more before breaking for air.

"I think we should start to get up. Take a shower, eat, make sure Henry gets up and eats as well. You know how late he sleeps in on the weekends!" said Regina

Emma then pushed Regina softly onto her back on the bed and climbed on top of her and kissed Regina some more. Then broke for air.

"I think we should have a little alone time with just us right now. Henry is still asleep and we don't have to meet Xena and Gabrielle until around noontime to try to defeat Hades. I think we owe it to ourselves to have ourselves a little alone time!" replied Emma

Regina made a small laugh and then smiled at her wife.

"Oh you do, don't you?" said Regina as Emma started kissing Regina's neck slowly

"Yes I do!" said Emma as she looked at Regina for a second then went right back to kissing Regina's neck softly

"Mmmm gosh Emma. You really do know how to get me!" said Regina as she took Emma's face to her lips and kissed her passionately with her hands cupping Emma's face.

Emma kissed Regina passionately. Then went down to kissing Regina's neck again. Regina moaned.

Emma then sat up on the bed on top of Regina and pulled Regina up as well. Emma then started taking off Regina's night gown lingerie she had on. As Emma got the lingerie off Regina, she threw it on the floor next to the bed. Then pushed Regina softly to lay her back down on the bed.

Emma kissed Regina's lips again moaning at the feel of Regina's body under hers. Regina moaned as well.

Emma put her left hand on Regina's right boob and started rubbing it softly as Emma was still kissing Regina's neck.

Regina started to moan a little louder and hoping Henry doesn't wake up from her moans.

"Oh Emma please please go down on me! I need you NOW!" said Regina lustily

Emma then stopped kissing Regina's neck and looked up at Regina and smiled.

"All in good time my darling!" said Emma then started kissing Regina on the lips again.

Emma slowly kissed Regina's lips and back down to her neck making Regina moan begging Emma for more.

Emma then put her mouth around Regina's right breast and started sucking her nipples. Her tongue circling around Regina's nipples as Emma sucked on them. Making them harder.

"Oh God Emma. Why do you have to tease me all the time!" asked Regina lustily as she was breathing heavy wanting more

Emma ignored her wife's words and continued sucking on her nipple on her right boob. Then she slowly worked her way to her other boob and sucked it.

Slowly making her way down Regina's stomach to her pussy, Emma wasn't missing an inch of her wife's body.

As Emma got down to Regina's pussy, Regina still had her panties on. They were blue and looked sexier then hell on Regina. Emma kissed Regina's pussy with her panties on making Regina beg for her tongue inside her.

Emma then smiled and slowly started taking off Regina's blue panties. Once they were off, Emma threw them on the floor by the bed.

Emma then started to kiss Regina's wet soaked pussy.

"Oh please EM-MA stop teasing me!" begged Regina

Emma then started sucking on Regina's pussy entrance softly.

"Oh fuck yes. Please EM-MA don't stop!" pleaded Regina

Emma circled her tongue around Regina's pussy entrance as she was sucking all the juices out of her wife. She then went up to Regina's clit and sucked on it while taking her hand and rubbing Regina's pussy entrance at the same time.

Regina then grabbed Emma's hair and held her down so she couldn't move making Emma continue sucking her pussy lustily as she was moving her hips up and down moaning.

Emma then put two fingers in Regina's pussy entrance and started pumping them in and out slowly as she was still sucking on Regina's clit.

Emma then stopped sucking on Regina's clit as Regina's hip movements kept getting faster and faster. She looked at Regina's face really fast as she was still pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy.

Regina still had a hold of Emma's hair so she couldn't get to far from Regina's pussy entrance when she looked up to see her wife's face. Emma saw Regina with her mouth wide opened moaning loudly with her eyes closed enjoying every second of what Emma was giving her. Emma then smiled and went back to sucking Regina's clit and she was still pumping her fingers in and out of Regina's pussy entrance.

Regina moved her hips faster and faster.

"Mmmmmmm fuck! I am gonna cum!" said Regina

Regina then closed her legs with Emma's head still in between them sucking on her clit. Regina pushed her hips up and held Emma's hair harder to her pussy's clit then let out a big moan.

Regina's hips then fell back on the bed and Regina let go of Emma's hair.

Emma then pulled her face up from Regina's pussy and pulled out her two fingers from Regina's pussy entrance. Regina's pussy started squirting cum into Emma's face and that's when Emma opened her mouth wide to collect her wife's cum into her mouth. Emma then swallowed all of the cum she got from Regina's pussy. Then licked her two fingers from the cum that was on her fingers.

Emma then got back on top of Regina and kissed her passionately. As they broke for air, Emma smiled at her wife lovingly.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you!" asked Emma

Regina then smiled back at Emma

"Yes I did! Now, your turn!" replied Regina

And just like that, Emma and Regina made passionate love.

Xena and Gabrielle woke up next to each other cuddling on the bed that very same morning. They were both facing each other holding onto each other with one hand on the bed. They then both sat up from there bed smiling at each other.

"Good morning Xena!" said Gabrielle

"Good morning to you too Gabrielle!" said Xena

"Let's get up from bed and go eat down stairs at the diner before meeting Emma, Regina and Elsa at the clock tower!" said Xena still smiling at Gabrielle

"Alright! I'm starving anyway!" replied Gabrielle

Xena and Gabrielle got out of the bed and started putting there warrior clothes on. They were both so tired the night before that they slept with just there bra and panties on. They didn't even care to put any kind of nightgown on. They hardly ever wore nightgowns anyway. They usually always just slept in there warrior clothes when they were back in there world.

As Xena and Gabrielle got there warrior clothes on and got there weapons on them, they started to walk down stairs to the diner to eat. It was now 11 O'Clock am.

They both sat at the bar table and let Ruby take there orders. They both ordered the same thing. Scrambled eggs with bacon and two pancakes. Xena and Gabrielle were both very happy that they didn't have to work today because they were so tired, they slept most of the morning away.

Gabrielle looked at Xena while sitting next to her at the bar table waiting for there food.

"I can't believe we slept so late!"

Xena then looked back at Gabrielle and smiled. Then made a small laugh.

"I know. I can't either!" said Xena

They both laughed because they'd never slept in so late before back in there world unless they were sick.

Ruby then came up to them with there plates of food. Xena and Gabrielle then ate there food and they were loving every second of it. The one thing they'd miss the most when they go back home is the food from this world.

Once they were done eating, it was 11:45am and they both had to be at the clock tower by noon. So, Xena paid for both her and Gabrielle's food since they now had money from working then started to leave the diner to head to the clock tower.

The clock tower was not very far from Granny's Diner. It was literally just down the street. But Xena and Gabrielle wanted to get there a little tad bit early.

As they got to the clock tower, they both saw Elsa standing in front of the clock waiting.

"Hello Elsa. I see your a little early too!" said Xena

Elsa looked at Xena with a smile

"It's only ten minutes early and I really just want to get this over with because I want to go back to my sister at the ice cream shop celebrating that Hades is defeated!" said Elsa

Xena then nodded at Elsa.

"I understand! Thank you for helping us! The faster we can get rid of Hades, the faster Gabrielle and I can get back home to our world!" said Xena

After Xena said that, grey smoke started forming next to them. As it faded away, Regina and Emma were standing in front on them.

Regina had her mother's spell book in one hand so she could follow the directions for the spell she needed to summon Hades correctly and her other hand had a grip on Emma's hand.

"Sorry about transporting us here magically. We wouldn't of made it here on time if we drove!" said Emma with a smile

Xena, Gabrielle and Elsa all smiled at that remark.

Regina then gave a serious look on her face.

"Alright then. Let's kill Hades!" said Regina with an evil glare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not including the fight scene in this chapter! I wanted it to be in my next chapter because I didn't want this chapter to be too long from it. So, I hope you understand and I also hope you liked the SwanQueen smut. I told you I would add more. There will be more Xena and Gabrielle smut as well. I really hope you like my story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Emma, Regina, Xena, Gabrielle and Elsa were all together at the clock tower, Regina opened her mother's spell book and looked for the spell to summon Hades.

Xena and Gabrielle parted. Gabrielle on one side of the highway. Xena on the other side of the highway. Elsa went inside the clock tower to hide from Hades so Hades wouldn't see her coming.

As they all got into there positions, Regina found the spell in her mother's spell book to summon Hades.

"Alright everyone. Are you ready?" asked Regina loudly so everyone could hear her.

Xena and Gabrielle nodded yes. Regina then looked to the clock tower where Elsa was hiding and Elsa popped out her head and nodded yes then pulled her head back in the clock tower entrance to continue hiding.

"Alright. Let's do this!" said Regina

Regina quickly looked at Emma and Emma looked back at Regina. Emma nodded at Regina in a way saying "it's alright, you can do it" and Regina nodded back at Emma.

Regina then looked down at the spell book and started performing the spell. Latin words came out of Regina's mouth. No one knew what she was saying. But they all knew the spell was working.

Wind starting to form heavily around them with loud swirling noises.

Xena yelled "GET READY!" as she was looking at Gabrielle

Gabrielle nodded at Xena with a look saying "Don't worry Xena, I'm ready!"

Regina started saying the Latin words over and over again and each time she said it over, her voice got louder.

The wind started getting more heavier around them. Not too heavy to where it would blow them away. Just heavy enough to be extremely windy and loud.

As Regina said the spell one last time, the wind started to slow down and a body started appearing in the wind.

As the wind finally stopped, Hades appeared in front of them angrily.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" yelled Hades as he looked around and saw Regina with Emma standing together with a spell book and Xena and Gabrielle on both sides of the highway.

"Regina? You summoned me? I'm surprised you had the power!" Hades said with a laugh

Emma smiled at Hades with a smirk.

"Who said Regina summoned you alone?"

Hades then saw Regina and Emma holding hands combining there magic together as Regina was doing the spell.

"Oh I see now. You had help from your wife!"

Regina smiled an evil glare.

"Yes we did! We're strong together! Maybe even strong enough to take you out!"

Hades laughed.

"Oh I doubt that!"

Hades then put up both his hands and orange magic flowed off his hands towards Regina and Emma. Right before Hades magic hit them, Emma and Regina put up there other hand whilst still holding each other's hands.

White magic came flowing from Emma's hand and red magic flowed through Regina's hand as both there magic combined stopped Hades magic in mid air. You could see Emma's and Regina's magic still trying to battle Hades magic.

"WE CAN'T HOLD HIM FOR LONG!" yelled Emma

That's when Xena did her warrior cry and got Hades attention. Having Hades now looking at Xena whilst still trying to defeat Emma and Regina's magic in mid air.

Hades laughed.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

Xena laughed back at Hades.

"WANNA BET?"

Xena did her warrior cry once again to have Hades keep looking at her. As Hades was still trying to defeat Regina and Emma's magic and also looking at Xena, Gabrielle knew this was her cue.

Gabrielle grabbed her sais weapons from her boots and threw each one at Hades. Each sais weapon hit Hades in his right shoulder and the other in his right side near his stomach.

Hades screamed and fell to the ground. His magic from his hands trying to defeat Regina and Emma's magic stopped as he fell to the ground. Regina and Emma stopped using there magic on Hades as Hades fell.

Xena then knew it was her cue so she grabbed her chakram from her waist and threw it at Hades. The chakram sliced Hades left arm and then it circled around and came back to Xena and Xena caught it like she always does.

Hades yelled in agony.

Elsa saw everything through the clock tower carefully so she wasn't seen by Hades! As Hades continued to scream in agony, Elsa knew it was now her cue.

Elsa peaked out a little from the clock tower door and laughed a little. Hades didn't even see Elsa. He was too focused on trying to heal himself from Gabrielle's sais weapons that he pulled out of himself and his sliced arm from Xena's chakram.

Elsa put both her hands up and white windy smoke like magic flowed out from Elsa's hands and hit Hades freezing him into ice. As Hades felt Elsa's magic turning his body into ice, he looked to Elsa.

As his whole body turned into ice, he managed to say "Oh now this I did not plan!" as his last words before his whole body became ice.

Hades now looked like a frozen statue on the highway next to the clock tower and Regina smiled. She let go of Emma's hand and walked up to Hades frozen body and grabbed his beating heart from his frozen body.

"Now this is a vanquish!" said Regina with an evil glare as she crushed Hades heart. Hades heart turned into ashes. Once his heart was crushed, Hades frozen body started breaking into pieces. Once Hades whole body was in little pieces, his body disappeared with grey smoke.

Once Hades body disappeared, Gabrielle walked up next to Regina where Hades body was once at and grabbed her sais weapons and put them back in her boots.

"We did it! He's dead"! said Gabrielle

Xena walked up to Gabrielle and Regina with a smile.

"Yes we did!" said Xena as she put her right arm around Gabrielle's neck still smiling.

Emma then walked up to Regina smiling and hugged her wife and Regina still smiling hugged Emma back. Regina's smile now went from being an evil smile to a soft warming loving smile as she hugged her wife back.

Elsa then came out of the clock tower and walked up to everyone smiling as well.

They all hugged each other in celebration to defeating Hades.

Once they all hugged each other, they all walked down to Granny's Diner and told everyone the news that Hades was now dead. Everyone in Granny's Diner cheered with them and in celebration, all the food orders were on the house.

After everyone got there free food and ate, they all were pretty pooped. It was now 4:00pm. Xena and Gabrielle decided to go up stairs to there room to relax for the rest of the evening by watching tv.

Right before Xena and Gabrielle left to there room, Regina stopped them.

"Those enchanted phones I'm making for us to be able to communicate with each other through different realms should be finished by tomorrow!"

Gabrielle smiled at Regina.

"So that means we can go back home to our world tomorrow?" asked Gabrielle

Regina nodded yes.

"Once the phones are enchanted, I will show you both how to use it and then we all can go to Gold's pawn shop to tell Gold to go back to your world to get Ares to send you back home since Gold is the only person other then Ares that can travel between both realms!" said Regina

Xena hugged Regina softly and thanked her.

Regina smiled.

After Regina thanked Xena for there help to defeat Hades, Xena and Gabrielle told Regina that it wasn't a problem and then both Xena and Gabrielle went up stairs to there room and watched tv for the rest of the evening and night. Xena and Gabrielle both fell asleep cuddling each other on the couch with the tv on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a good way to end this chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final chapter!

Chapter 10

Xena and Gabrielle woke up in each other's arms the next morning after falling asleep watching tv. Xena woke up first and watched Gabrielle sleep peacefully in her arms. They both were facing each other with one arm around one another. Xena smiled lovingly as she gently touched Gabrielle's face moving her bangs out of the way so she could see her face more better.

After about 10 minutes of Xena watching Gabrielle sleep, Gabrielle finally woke up. As she slowly opened her eyes and saw Xena smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back. Her heart was full of so much love for Xena. Words could not even explain it.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Xena

"Good morning to you too. What time is it?"

"It's time to get up. Today we finally go back home!" said Xena

"Home. I wonder how everything is there without us. Probably not much different!" said Gabrielle

Xena laughed at that remark.

"They're probably still at war with each other. You know how it is. Wars go on and we help end them! Without us, they're probably destroying themselves!"

Gabrielle laughed and then smiled at Xena. Gabrielle could see that beautiful sparkle in Xena's eyes when she smiled at her. It always made her heart skip a beat and made it harder for her to breathe.

"We should get up and go downstairs to Granny's to eat some breakfast before going to Regina and Emma's house!" said Xena

Xena then gently touched Gabrielle's cheek lightly and kissed her lips softly. That made Gabrielle's heart beat faster and her smile widen even more.

"What was that for?" asked Gabrielle

Xena looked into Gabrielle's eyes.

"Because I love you and now that we're actually together, I can kiss you all I want!" said Xena

Gabrielle couldn't stop smiling. She was just so happy. Her and Xena actually being together. She never once thought that this would happen. It felt so right to her. She just couldn't believe it. She was so proud.

"Fare enough. But that means I get to kiss you all I want as well!" said Gabrielle

"Fair enough! Now let's go get some breakfast!" said Xena

Gabrielle nodded and started to get up off the couch. Xena then got up after her. As they both got there weapons on them, they were all set. They had slept in there warrior clothes again so there wasn't much to do except get there weapons on them and make sure there teeth and hair were brushed and so on.

As they both went downstairs to Granny's Diner, they saw Ruby already cooking them some breakfast. Ruby had drinks on the bar table where they usually sit every morning already set for Xena and Gabrielle.

As Xena and Gabrielle sat down at the bar table, they both looked at Ruby who was smiling at them while she was still making there food.

"You guys always order the same thing every morning so I already knew what you wanted. I hope that was okay!" said Ruby

Xena smiled at Ruby and so did Gabrielle.

"Oh no that's fine. Thank you!" said Xena

"Yes thank you Ruby!" said Gabrielle

Ruby smiled more widely and nodded at them both. She finished making there breakfast and then set it on the table for both Xena and Gabrielle to eat.

"I'm glad you defeated Hades and lived! I'm certainly gonna miss you both when you go back home to your realm today! It was nice having your company here and I'm hoping to see you both again one day!" said Ruby

Gabrielle and Xena smiled and nodded.

"It was nice getting to know you too and I hope we see each other again in the future as well! You're a good person!" said Gabrielle

Ruby continued to smile widely and then left to go back to work by taking orders from other customers at the diner.

Xena and Gabrielle then started to eat. Gabrielle loved the food here in this world. It was one thing she'd miss the most. But she also missed her home back in her realm. If she had to choose between the two, she'd choose to go back home with Xena to fight battles and bad guys because that's what she loved most. Being a warrior and helping people was her specialty.

Once they were done eating, Xena and Gabrielle then started to head over to Emma and Regina's house. Once they got there, they rang the doorbell and waited and Emma was the one to open the door to let them in.

As Emma ushered them in, she smiled and said "Hello Xena and Gabrielle. Come in. Take a seat on the couch. Regina will be in here in a few minutes. She's in the back talking out some things with her mother Cora!"

Xena then gave an understanding look to Emma.

"I understand. It's her mother. I too used to be evil and I changed so if I can change, so can she. I hope things can work out for them and for you since you're married to Regina!" said Xena

Emma nodded and smiled.

"I agree with you and I thank you for not being too judgmental about it since Cora is only alive because of Alti!"

"It's alright. I know things happen for a reason. Maybe this reason was to reunite a mother and daughter relationship!" said Xena

After Xena said that, Regina came walking in the room.

"Sorry about that. I was just patching things up with my mother who just left! I think she's really trying to change this time. I guess only time will tell!"

"It's alright. We understand! I hope things work out for you two!" said Gabrielle

"Me too!" said Regina with teary eyes

Regina then went over to her mini dresser that she kept in the living room and pulled out the two enchanted cell phones and gave one to Xena.

"This is the enchanted phones that'll work in any realm or world. So if anything ever goes so wrong and we need your skills as a warrior, we can call you to tell you so you can come back here to help!" said Regina

Xena took the phone and looked at it. Gabrielle looked at it as well.

"That means that you'll come over to our world if we ever needed your help since you have magic as well, right?" asked Xena

Regina then smiled softly.

"Yes that's right. You can call us anytime and sometimes we can even just call to see how you're doing to keep in touch as friends and not just for a helping hand!"

Xena and Gabrielle smiled widely at Regina's remark.

"We'd like that! Thank you!" said Gabrielle

Regina then showed Xena and Gabrielle exactly how to use the cell phones. She even showed them how to text them on it. Although Xena joked about the texting part saying she'd never use it because it would take her a lifetime to text everything.

After Xena and Gabrielle learned how to use the phone, Gabrielle put the phone in her boot as a pocket for the phone since they had no other pockets.

"Alright so are you ready to go to Gold's shop to get Gold to get Ares back here to send you home? asked Emma

Gabrielle smiled at Emma.

"Yes. That'll be great. We just need to go get Argo at the barn first. We can't leave her here. Xena would flip!

Xena then looked at Gabrielle with a wide smile and then looked back at Emma.

"Yeah it's true. I can't leave her here. I need my horse back home!" said Xena

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Alright that's understandable. Then you go get Argo and we'll meet you at Gold's pawn shop in about 30 minutes!"

"Sounds good to me!" said Xena

Xena and Gabrielle then walked out of the living room to the front door with Emma and Regina. As Xena and Gabrielle left to go get Argo from the barn, Regina and Emma started heading over to Gold's pawn shop to wait for Xena and Gabrielle to get there with Argo.

As Xena and Gabrielle got to the barn, they saw a few kids feeding Argo some apples.

"Well I guess she got her snack for the day!" said Xena to Gabrielle with a laugh

Gabrielle then laughed.

"Yeah I guess so!"

As they got closer to Argo, the kids fled as if they just got caught doing something bad. Xena just shook her head out of confusion and then went to pet Argo.

"Hey baby girl. How you've been. Are you ready to go back home now girl? It's time to finally go home!" said Xena

Xena then opened the barn gate and went inside it. She took the sattle and put it back on Argo. Once that was done, she slowly walked Argo out of the gate to where Gabrielle was.

"Alright we're ready to go home!" said Xena to Gabrielle with a big smile on her face. She just couldn't wait to go back home.

Gabrielle smiled back at Xena.

"Yeah It's time to go home!" said Gabrielle

Xena and Gabrielle slowly started walking to Gold's pawn shop with Argo. Once they got there, they saw Emma and Regina waiting for them. Xena told Argo to stay as she tied her to the pole outside so she can't run off while they were inside. Once Argo was tied to the pole, Xena and Gabrielle went inside the shop.

"We already told Gold to go ahead and go back to your world to get Ares back here because we knew you'd be here by the time he got back here with Ares. I hope that was okay!" said Regina

Xena and Gabrielle smiled at Emma and Regina.

"Yeah that's fine. Thank you!" said Gabrielle

"No problem! I will definitely miss you both so definitely do call us sometime on that phone!" said Regina

"Will do!" said Gabrielle

Right then Gold popped out of no where with Ares by his side.

"Well it's nice to see you again Xena. I hear you're ready to come back home now? said Ares in his usual sarcastic tone

Xena then gave Ares a "are you serious" face and Ares then nodded and waved his hand. A big sound of thunder then appeared out of no where outside and you could see the clouds getting more darker like it was about to form a twister.

Xena and Gabrielle then ran outside to look at the sky. Emma, Regina and Gold followed them outside. Argo was going crazy scared of the green twister forming in the sky just like last time this happened.

Xena and Gabrielle then looked back at Ares who was now outside with them.

"You're welcome. See you at home Xena!" said Ares and then poof, he was gone.

Xena and Gabrielle then looked to Regina and Emma.

"It's a cyclone! You have to go in it before it goes away in order to get back home!" yelled Regina so she could be heard over the loud wind from the cyclone

Xena and Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Argo was still going crazy scared of the cyclone. Xena untied her from the pole and yelled "I'm sorry girl but you gotta go into it to get back home!"

"Let me help with that!" yelled Regina to Xena

Regina then waved her hand and all the sudden Argo was floating in the air. As Regina waved her hand in a circle like form, Argo flew gently into the cyclone. Argo was screaming from her being so scared but Xena knew she'd be okay once she was back home and safe.

Xena watched as Argo floated in the cyclone. Once Argo was in it and disappeared, Xena looked to Regina.

"Thank you! We'll see each other again someday!" yelled Xena

Regina nodded you're welcome and watched as Xena took Gabrielle's hand and ran into the cyclone. Once they were in the cyclone and disappeared, the cyclone slowly started to fade. Once it was gone, Regina and Emma smiled knowing that Xena and Gabrielle would be okay.

Xena and Gabrielle held on to each other's hand tightly with there eyes closed floating in the air of the cyclone. As the wind started to slow down, they got lower and lower to the ground. Once the wind and the cyclone were completely gone, they both fell to the ground still holding each other's hands.

As they both opened there eyes, they were happy to see trees and grass and a familiar land called "home" again. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"We're home!" said Gabrielle

"At last!" said Xena

As they got up from the ground, Xena went searching for Argo calling out her name.

"Argo? Here girl! C'mon Argo where are you?" said Xena

Argo then came running towards Xena from the bushes nearby.

"There you are girl! We're home!" said Xena as she petted Argo to calm her down from what just happened.

Gabrielle looked to Xena with a smile as she walked up to her and Argo.

"It's still daylight but it'll be dark here soon. Time must be a little different here then at Storybrooke?"

"Yeah I guess so! So let's just set up camp here and tomorrow we'll get back into fighting and ending wars!" said Xena with a smile

Gabrielle nodded and started to set up camp where they were at. Gabrielle got some wood for the fire and laid some blankets that were kept in Argo's sattle pocket and laid them down on the ground for both her and Xena to sleep on for the night.

After Gabrielle got everything set up for them and had the fire going, it was already night fall. Xena told Argo to go hide like she always does just in case of warriors finding them from the fire. Argo always did and only came out when Xena or Gabrielle called out her name.

As Xena and Gabrielle laid down by the fire, they cuddled each other. Xena laid her head on Xena's shoulder while Xena held Gabrielle close with her arms around her.

"I'm not really all that tired Xena! It feels like we just woke up a few hours ago because technically we did!" said Gabrielle

"I know. Me too. But we gotta figure out how to get some kind of sleep so we can fight good tomorrow!" said Xena

Gabrielle then looked up to Xena and leaned herself a little off of Xena's shoulder to look into Xena's eyes.

"You know I might know a good way of getting us tired to where we can sleep good!" said Gabrielle

Xena smiled widely with a "oh really" kind of face.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" asked Xena smiling

Gabrielle smiled back at Xena and then slowly pressed her lips to Xena's. She began to slowly kiss Xena's lips and then broke for air.

Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes for a second. She knew Xena wanted more so she went back to slowly kissing Xena's lips softly. Xena put her hands on Gabrielle's face not letting her pull away from the kiss. There tongues touching one another as they kissed so passionately. When they finally broke for air, Gabrielle and Xena smiled at each other. This was the second time they were about to make love but they knew it certainly wasn't gonna be there last.

Gabrielle started kissing Xena's lips passionately again after they broke for air and then slowly worked her way down to Xena's neck. She kissed her neck softly but made sure to leave her mark on Xena. She wanted everyone to know that Xena was hers. Xena moaned from Gabrielle kissing her neck.

Gabrielle stopped kissing Xena's neck for a second and slowly removed Xena's breast plate and then slowly removed her warrior dress leaving Xena only in her panties. Xena never wore a bra because her warrior dress had a built in bra in it.

Gabrielle went back to kissing Xena's neck softy. Her mark she made still there visible for everyone to see. Xena started to moan a little louder. The more Gabrielle kissed her neck softly, the more her pussy began to crave to be touched. It was throbbing for attention.

"Mmm Gabrielle!" said Xena

Gabrielle slowly worked her way down to Xena's pussy. Kissing her all the way down. Making Xena's pussy soaked. Gabrielle sucked on Xena's right boob for about a minute and then went to suck on Xena's left boob for about another minute.

As Gabrielle finally got to Xena's pussy, she kissed it with her panties still on making Xena start to beg for the attention she craved for.

"Mmm Gabrielle please don't tease me. Please just eat me out!" pleaded Xena

Gabrielle looked at Xena and smiled. Then slowly took Xena's panties off.

Gabrielle spread open Xena's legs and kissed Xena's legs before going down to her pussy. She kissed each leg once and then looked at Xena with a smile.

Gabrielle then licked Xena's pussy once to tease Xena once more just for fun. Xena was soaked. Her pussy was throbbing for attention for Gabrielle's tongue.

Gabrielle then started to eat out Xena's pussy. Her tongue moving up and down and then around in circles around Xena's clit. This made Xena smile and moan even louder. As Gabrielle licked and sucked Xena's clit, she slowly moved her tongue down to Xena's pussy entrance moving her tongue in and out like a mini dick. This made Xena move her hips up and down enjoying every minute of pleasure she was getting from Gabrielle.

As Gabrielle was moving her tongue in and out of Xena's pussy entrance, she rubbed Xena's clit with her right hand to give Xena more pleasure.

"Oh God Gabrielle! Yes right like that! Don't stop!" pleaded Xena

Gabrielle's tongue went faster and faster. The faster she went, the faster Xena's hips moved up and down with Gabrielle's tongue movements.

"Oh Gabrielle, I'm gonna cum!" said Xena in a heavy breath

Gabrielle then moved her tongue a little more faster and rubbed Xena's clit with her right hand faster as well. Xena held Gabrielle's head down so she couldn't move as she was moving her hips up and down faster and faster. She lifted her hips up and let out a big moan and then her hips collapsed on the ground. Xena stopped holding Gabrielle's head down as she came. Wetness soaked Gabrielle's mouth as Xena came and Gabrielle thought Xena tasted good and sweet. She loved the taste of Xena's cum in her mouth.

"Oh Gabrielle, that was so good!" said Xena

Gabrielle smiled and moved her body back on top of Xena's and pressed her lips softly on Xena's lips and kissed her passionately. As they broke for air, they both smiled at each other.

"So how does your pussy taste on my lips?" asked Gabrielle

Xena smiled even wider.

"Tastes good. Now I wanna taste yours!"

Xena then gently rolled over so that Gabrielle was on the bottom and she was on top.

Xena kissed Gabrielle more passionately and then slowly went down to kissing Gabrielle's neck. Gabrielle started to moan softly. As Xena stopped kissing Gabrielle's neck, she slowly took off Gabrielle's warrior top.

Xena slowly went back to kissing Gabrielle's neck and worked her kisses down to her boobs. Xena sucked on Gabrielle's right boob while rubbing Gabrielle's left boob with her right hand. This made Gabrielle start to moan a little louder. Her pussy started to get soaked.

As Xena's kisses went to Gabrielle's left boob, she gently squeezed Gabrielle's right boob with her left hand and then started sucking on Gabrielle's left boob. Her tongue going around in little circles around Gabrielle's nipple making her nipple hard.

Gabrielle could tell Xena enjoyed this because Xena smiled a tad bit as she was sucking on her boob. This made Gabrielle crave for Xena's tongue on her pussy even more. She never felt like this with Perdicas. It was more intense and more loving then ever before with Xena. Like she was meant to be with her. After all, they were soulmates anyway.

As Xena went down Gabrielle's stomach with her kisses, she smiled a little enjoying every second of it. As she made her way to Gabrielle's belly button, she then looked up and smiled even more wider at Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled back at Xena.

Xena then slowly took off Gabrielle's warrior skirt leaving Gabrielle in just her panties. Her panties were soaked. Gabrielle was craving Xena's tongue more and more which made Gabrielle moan even louder.

"Mmm Xena!" said Gabrielle

Xena rubbed Gabrielle's pussy while her panties were still on. The touch of Xena's hand on Gabrielle's pussy made Gabrielle plead for more.

"Oh God Xena. Please touch me! Eat me out! I need your touch bad!" pleaded Gabrielle with a heavy breath

This made Xena smile wide. She definitely enjoyed this all too much.

As Xena rubbed Gabrielle's pussy a little more making Gabrielle even more soaked, Xena then slowly took off Gabrielle's panties and spread open her legs to gain access to her pussy.

Xena didn't hesitate one bit. She went straight to Gabrielle's pussy entrance and started eating her out. Her tongue going around in little circles before putting her tongue deep in Gabrielle's pussy entrance. Moving her tongue in and out like a mini dick.

Gabrielle pleaded for Xena to not stop. It felt so good. She couldn't bare it if Xena stopped giving her this pleasure before she could cum. She needed this and she needed this now.

"Oh Xena! Don't stop. Just please don't stop!" pleaded Gabrielle

Xena then moved her tongue a little faster in and out of Gabrielle's pussy entrance making Gabrielle's hips start to move up and down in pleasure.

Xena then took her tongue out of Gabrielle's pussy entrance and slid two fingers in it nice and easy. Slowly starting to move her fingers in and out. Xena felt Gabrielle's wetness all over her hand and fingers and she loved every second of it.

As Xena's fingers starting pumping Gabrielle's pussy harder and faster, Gabrielle's hips moved up and down faster with Xena's hand movements. The faster Xena went, the faster Gabrielle's hips went.

"Oh God Xena I'm gonna cum! Don't stop! Don't stop!" pleaded Gabrielle

Xena kept pumping Gabrielle's pussy fast and hard and all the sudden Gabrielle's hips went up and Xena could feel Gabrielle's pussy tighten around her fingers. Gabrielle let out a big moan. Gabrielle had her eyes closed and her mouth wide open enjoying this very moment as she was moaning.

As Gabrielle's hips collapsed on the ground, her pussy loosened around Xena's fingers and wetness poured out of Gabrielle's pussy as Xena pulled out her two fingers from her pussy entrance.

Xena licked the cum off of her fingers and smiled at Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled back. Xena went back on top of Gabrielle and kissed her passionately on the lips. They kissed for about a minute before breaking for air. Both women felt so much better as there bodies relaxed on one another.

"I love you Xena!" said Gabrielle

"I love you too Gabrielle!" said Xena

As they were both naked and cuddling one another, they both fell asleep nakedly in each other's arms. As they woke the next morning, they both felt more relieved and relaxed then they did the day before. They smiled at each other and kissed passionately before getting up to get dressed.

"Good morning Gabrielle! How'd you sleep?" asked Xena still laying on top of Gabrielle

"I slept fantastic. What about you?" asked Gabrielle

Xena touched Gabrielle's cheek softly and smiled.

"I slept fantastic!"

Xena then went in for another passionate kiss. As they broke for air, they smiled at each other enjoying each other's view.

"We should get up and get dressed now! It's time to start the day!" said Gabrielle

"I know. I just wanted to look at you a second more first!" said Xena

Xena then stood up slowly and helped Gabrielle up by giving her hand. As they both got dressed, Xena called for Argo. Argo came running towards Xena and Gabrielle from the nearby bushes.

"Hey girl. You ready to start the day? Let's get going so I can buy you some good fresh apples!" said Xena to Argo

Gabrielle smiled at Xena like she always does when she talks to Argo. She just loved her so much. She completed her.

As they folded up there blankets and put them back in Argo's sattle pocket, they started to start there day by walking to the nearby market to get some apples for Argo and some food for themselves. As they were walking, they saw Joxer running towards them.

"Hey guys. Where you've been? I've been looking for you for weeks!" asked Joxer

"It's a long story that Gabrielle would love to tell you later!" said Xena

Joxer looked confused for a second but then brushed it off.

"Okay I can't wait to hear the story!"

Joxer then looked at Xena's neck and saw Xena's hickey that Gabrielle gave her during them making love to each other last night and he looked confused.

"Hey is that a hickey?" asked Joxer

Xena and Gabrielle just looked at each other and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Remember this was my very first fanfic story ever written so I honestly am not sure how I did but I know that I will get better in time as I continue to write more!


End file.
